


Breeding Purposes

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Barbed Penis, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Painful Sex, Quintesson sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sticky Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quintessons breed enslaved Transformers, and sometimes take their own pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Purposes

Inside a somewhat cramped cell, a female Autobot lay. She had been partially inhibited, so she could not move much, and only lifted her head slightly to gaze at the five-faced creatures on the other side of the energon bars.

"This one has steadfastly refused to allow our chosen stud to mate with her," one of the creatures said.

"That should not be possible," said another, "Perhaps she is not fully in season?"

"She has done this several cycles in a row. Perhaps it is a defect in her programming, or she is attempting to override it. Or maybe she has difficulty opening her interface port. But I think I have the solution," a third Quintesson replied. He opened the cell, then stuck one of his tentacles--which was organic and green--into a vial of fluid. Somehow the fluid was drawn into the tentacle. The Quintesson then made his way over to the female, accompanied by a Sharkticon. The Sharkticon held an injector, and pressed it to the passive female's neck. She gasped, and suddenly her interface port opened.

The Quintesson began inserting the tentacle containing the fluid into the female's port. She tried to struggle but the inhibitor prevented it.

Now, the Quintesson could not simply squirt the fluid into the female. While drawing in fluid was simple, ejecting it required more effort. It needed something like an orgasm. He forced the tentacle deep into the female's port, and began flexing it so that it was acting like a copulatory organ. While not the same as a thrusting interface of a male Transformer, it would cause similar sensations.

The Quintesson also knew that female Autobots needed inducement in order to release their data, so that it could combine with that of the male. Another tentacle began stroking her outer sensor node, and the female moaned in spite of herself. As an added benefit, the female's port began contracting, further increasing the Quintesson's own pleasure as it rapidly pumped its mating tentacle--which had started to become rigid--in and out of her.

Another tentacle snaked into the female's port, finding an inner sensor node to stimulate. Triggering this bundle of sensors would cause the female's internals to suck the ejaculate up into the main reproductive cavity. She responded by uttering even louder moans. She shook violently a moment later, her entrance squeezing the invading tentacles and causing the Quintesson to reach his own climax. Fluid spurted from the tentacle buried deep within, and as quickly as it was ejected, it was vaccuum-transported deeper into the female.

The Quintesson's energy beam flickered momentarily, but it soon regained full consciousness after the insemination process.

"An ingenious plan," one of the Quintesson scientists mused, "Exploiting our own copulatory methods as a means of artificial insemination." For Quintessons were hermaphrodites, and when they wished to breed, an individiual inserted one tentacle into its own sperm-producing area, sucked up the amount necessary for insemination, and inserted the tentacle into the copulatory opening of its partner. Self-insemination was possible, but had a high failure rate. Alternately, an individual could suck up sperm from a partner to self-inseminate. But the usual method was simultaneous cross-insemination.

Once the Quintesson had recovered from the act, he looked upon the female differently. Previously he had seen her merely as a tool, for breeding more slaves. But now she was more. Here was a means to satisfying himself if the urge took him. Her port was longer and contracted more forcefully than the copulatory opening of another Quintesson. He would return, later, and give her another session of insemination--but purely for his own needs.

***

One of the more difficult tasks in a breeding operation was to extract data from the males in order to preserve it for later use, such as artificial insemination, or simply for analysis and study. Previously, the Quintessons had relied on "electro-ejaculation", delivering an electric current to the base of the interface to force collection. However, it was discovered that such collections were inferior to normal ejaculate, and contained very little data.

One enterprising Quintesson had gone as far as to slighty inhibit the Autobot or Decepticon male being collected from, and manipulate the interface himself. This was not very efficient, however, because the sensations from a Quintesson's tentacle took too much time to cause the subject to orgasm. So instead, they decided to train Sharkticons to help them collect.

One of the prize studs of one Quintesson's breeding operation was scheduled for data collection. He was inhibited before his cell was opened, because males were usually not cooperative in this area--they usually didn't want anyone but themselves touching their interface. The accompanying Sharkticon had been taught to find a pressure point on the neck of the subject, and when he found and pressed on it, the interface panel of the subject--a Decepticon Jet--slid open automatically. The Sharkticon grasped the interface as it slid out. As it had been taught, it moved its hand up and down over the Seeker's rod. This caused the slightly flaccid interface to stiffen and lengthen. In the other hand, the Sharkticon assistant held a vial, to catch the fluid containing the data. In a few moments, the fluid spurted out of the Seeker's rod and was collected in the tube. All the subject could do was utter a gasp as his release came.

"Excellent," the Quintesson stated, as he took the sample tube and gazed at it. The sample size was significant, and he knew that such an amount could successfully impregnate hundreds of females.

Although it was clear that most of the males objected to the treatment, there were the odd ones who not only learned to anticipate but enjoy the collections. This was evident by the fact that several males, when it was time for the collection, already had their interface exposed before the inhibitor had been administered. Likewise, some of the females would leave their interface ports open if they wanted release, even if it came from a Quintesson's tentacle.

Most Quintessons preferred to have their females inseminated the old fashioned way, however. Artificial insemination was reserved for the most difficult of cases. Breeding two Transformers was simple: lead the female into a room especially reserved for the purpose, introduce the male, and allow nature to take its course. Invariably both male and female enjoyed the encounters, and the pair was usually left alone for at least a week. The Quintessons always watched the matings, via a closed-circuit monitor. They told themselves it was for research purposes, but it was also a great stimulant to encourage Quintesson matings.

Most of the Quintessons' breeding prisoners had their processors altered, so that they could no longer speak. Nor could they fully comprehend what was being done to them. This had been a recent development; prior breeding slaves had been fully sentient. One Quintesson Scientist had a theory that basically turning the brood stock into the equivalent of mindless beasts would make them much easier to handle. The success of this application had quickly spread, and was now almost universally applied.

A female Autobot, snatched from a ship on its way into deep Space and now freshly mindless, was being led into the breeding cell. It was a fairly large room with no windows, but a sliding doorway. An array of hidden cameras recorded the events from every angle. The female was strongly in Cyber-Estrus, and when she was placed in the cell she began rolling in agitation.

Two Sharkticons led the male who was to mate with her to the breeding cell. It was a Decepticon, but this one was different. It was a new type; one with batlike wings, a beard, and pink razor-sharp claws on his hands. He sniffed, inhaling traces of the female's scent. He too was no longer sentient; now he acted only on instinct. His interface panel began opening at the first whiff of female pheromones, and a bright red interface began emerging from a grey metallic sheath. A low rumble emanated from his vocalizer in anticipation. The door was opened and the male nearly got away from his handlers. They held him back until the cell door was fully open, then released him. He bounded in eagerly, not even caring about the door that slid shut behind him.

Several Quintessons watched as the male approached the female.

"This should be quite interesting," one of the scientists began, "This particular model has some, shall we say, enhancements, which should increase the chances of success."

The female turned and looked at the male. He uttered what sounded like a purr as he came closer, nosing at her groin. She assumed the mating position, and he quickly mounted her. While his interface began probing for her entrance, he took the back of her neck in his jaws, holding her firmly. This was behavior that the Quintessons had not seen before. The male growled as his interface finally found her port, and slid in. As he began thrusting into her, the female began to moan. Suddenly, about 30 seconds later, the male shuddered above his mate, uttering a growl. Immediately he jumped backwards, withdrawing quickly. The female responded with a sharp cry, twisting and reaching backwards, attempting to strike at him. A tremor passed through her at that very moment, however, and she collapsed.

"Intriguing," one of the scientists commented, "I wonder why she did that."

"77% probability of a sudden sharp pain accompanied by orgasm," another Quintesson stated.

The male bent down and began licking his own interface. It was clear that he was cleaning it, as it slowly slid back into the sheath when he was done.

Ten minutes later, the female began flirting with the male, rubbing against him before assuming the mating position again. This time, he began licking her port. This behavior had been observed only rarely. The female allowed it, and shivered slightly in pleasure. Lubricant began visibly dripping, faster than the male could lap it up.

While this was going on, one Quintesson signalled to another the readiness to copulate. The initiator allowed the partner to insert its own tentacle, filled with semen, into its copulatory opening, before doing the same.

Eventually the male had enough of licking, and climbed over the female once again. She permitted him to grasp her neck in his jaws, and responded favorably when he entered her. However, after he had finished thrusting into her and had withdrawn, she did not respond in the same manner again. Instead she shuddered and collapsed in orgasm.

Meanwhile the two Quintessons had pumped each other full of seminal fluid, and had recovered in time to see the male dismount without getting a swing taken at him.

"Most interesting. Why did she not turn on him?" one Quintesson asked.

"89% probability that sufficient lubrication was present to prevent the spines on the male's interface from scraping too harshly," the other replied.

"Spines?" the first Quintesson echoed.

"Have you not examined the Sweeps? They were engineered with microscopic barbs on a small section near the tip of their interface. This was purposefully designed to stimulate data release in the females. You know how difficult it is for many females to conceive. This, I believe, will solve that problem."


End file.
